


Inktober: Breakable

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Breaks Everything, Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Bucky breaks a punching bag. Steve and Clint razz him for it.





	Inktober: Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166738669740/inktober-breakable).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Bucky, Steve, and Clint bent over the busted punching bag that lay asunder on the gym floor.

Clint whistled lowly. He patted Bucky on the shoulder. “Not the worst, but Tony’s going to be teasing you for weeks. This is the third bag, right?”

“Fourth,” Steve supplied. Steve eyed Bucky’s metal arm. “Are you sure you don’t need it recalibrated?”

“Tony just recalibrated it.” Bucky carded his fingers through his hair and gripped his head. Of his three boyfriends, Tony was the most understanding when it came to Bucky breaking stuff. It was easy to be calm about such things when one is a billionaire. Also, considering how often Tony broke things in his workshop, he’d be a hypocrite if he went after Bucky. “Poor Herman. He was just a baby.”

“Herman?” Clint chuckled. “Did you name the bag?”

“Tony did. He thought if he named it, I’d be more careful.” Bucky dropped his hands to his sides. “I thoughts I was.”

“We should have a memorial service for Herman,” Steve deadpanned. “To make you really feel the loss.”

Bucky smacked Steve’s shoulder. “Ass.”

Steve smirked. “I know this is a difficult and emotional time for you. You and Herman had such a deep bond.”

“Fuck you.” Bucky snatched up the chains of Herman and dragged the remains of the punching bag to the trash.

“Farewell, Herman,” Clint called after Bucky. “We’ll miss you.”

“You know?” Bucky hollered over his shoulder. “I can’t wait to tell Tony. At least his jokes are clever.”


End file.
